


That Certain Urge

by muse51



Series: The Urge Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse51/pseuds/muse51
Summary: Caught red-handed in a recreational activity frowned upon at Hogwarts, Hermione has no intention of reforming her ways. It comes to Professor Snape to make her fully aware of the consequences. A game played with Wizarding rules becomes a point of honor, competition and temptation. Who shall emerge the victor?





	1. Caught Redhanded

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story to cheer you up, make you smile or put you in a mood. Happy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: All HP characters are the property of JK Rowling. I'm simply taking them for a spin. No infringement intended.

Hermione Granger sat in the headmaster's office fidgeting in a high back chair. She had been caught, well and truly. She had no defense whatsoever and offered none. She gazed back at the man who held her fate in his hands.

Across the desk, Albus Dumbledore had no idea what to make of Hogwarts' most popular Head Girl. Nothing in her personality or school record could account for her behavior of late. While she had broken rules in the past, those incidents had some rationale behind them however farfetched. Everyone in her year respected her achievements and authority. The younger students looked up to her and her teachers' approval was nearly unanimous. The lone dissenter, Professor Severus Snape, went so far, in a moment of great duress, to admit that he found her agreeable. High praise, indeed.

This perception of universal approbation made her sudden irresponsible behavior quite disconcerting. What had gone wrong? Wasn't she happy? Where did this unfortunate tendency come from, Dumbledore wondered. "Well, Miss Granger, I cannot let this one pass by, can I?"

"I suppose not, sir. If it's any consolation-"

Dumbledore cut her off with a hard look. "Stop! I can smell false contrition at twenty paces away." The headmaster shook his head. "We had such high hopes for you, my dear. I will owl your parents immediately. I cannot stop you from graduating. Your grades have not been affected but I can and will include a notice in your records."

"Yes, sir," answered a chastened Hermione.

"You are dismissed," Dumbledore watched her stand and turn to go but as she got to the door he asked "Have you ever considered therapy? Muggles consider it a curable addiction do they not?"

"It comes and goes, sir. The urge, I mean." Hermione replied back. "I really, really am sorry for everything. I'll try to be better."

* * *

Dejected and distracted, Hermione proceeded down the hall to Gryffindor tower. She did not see Draco Malfoy before they collided. For a heart stopping moment they were very close chest to chest, thigh to thigh. Their eyes locked. She felt his hand making its way quickly and surely into her robe. She gasped as he slid his hand sinuously into one of her robes' pockets leaving something heavy behind.

His hand's errand done he stepped away from her and crooned sotto voce, "Did the headmaster make you feel all better?"

"Not as well as I'll feel tonight." Hermione fingered the contents of her now full robe pocket. All thought of her promise to the headmaster was pushed aside by the heady thrill of anticipation. "I suppose you'll want this back?"

"Only if you beg me," Draco whispered. "You won it fairly but I intend to recover every bit. Payback is such a turn on, don't you think?"

With a final heated glance, they parted. By the time she reached the tower, Hermione had her breathing back under control and the urge firmly in hand. She said the password "Icarus ascending." She was not entirely surprised to see Harry anxiously waiting for her in the common room. Before he could ask she informed him, "No, I'm not expelled but it was close."

Harry let out a long repressed breath in relief. He still had a chance after all. He smiled adoringly at her. "Hermione, if you're not busy, I'd like another chance to get some-"

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'm booked tonight. But tomorrow night for sure. for as long as you want," Hermione replied. "I promise right after dinner."

"Great! I've been practicing and learning all those tips you gave me," Harry took Hermione's hand in his. After many years of use, his puppy-eyed, apologetic expression was well-honed. "I'm sorry for being so careless and you got caught by Peeves of all things."

Hermione smiled. "It's alright, Harry. Not your fault you got distracted. You need to work on your concentration."

The two friends said goodnight and went up to their dormitories.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione crept out of the tower and headed for the dungeons heading for an empty room by the Slytherin common room. She turned the last corner and lady luck deserted her.

For in front of the entrance to the corridor leading to her destination stood Professor Snape. "Good evening, Miss Granger. Do not blame Mr. Malfoy. I did not give him much of a choice but to tell me the truth about your meeting tonight."

Hermione rolled her eyes mentally. She was not fool enough to actually do so with the git standing right in front of her. "Get it over with, sir."

Snape moved forward closing the distance between them. "If the headmaster's warning has failed to deter you, and that seems to be the likely case, then I highly doubt that a loss of points and a grueling detention will be any more effective. Will such punishments stop you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione knew that any deceit on her part would be transparent to this particular professor. She held her ground and her tongue.

"What ought to be done with you, then?" Snape circled her with hands clasped behind him.

"I can't be entirely to blame, can I? I do not issue out invitations, others do."

"It is a fact that males cannot resist a challenge. Once word of your dubious talents had spread, well, the result was inevitable. Have I summarized the situation?"

"Yes, sir. Perhaps, imposing a school wide ban would be practical."

"Miss Granger, this is not about the school. The problem lies solely with you." Snape felt slightly discomfited that he no longer towered above her. It was one method of intimidation he favored. Sadly, she now reached nearly to his shoulders. "I do not so far detect any tones of remorse in anything that has come out of your mouth. Therefore, I am convinced that more drastic measures are called for."

Hermione jutted out her chin bravely. "And those measures would be, Professor?”

Given the look of concentrated and frank interest in Snape's eyes, she should have been wary but lacking experience in detecting subtle signals of menace, she was an easy mark. His next words were spoken slowly, each syllable rolling smoothly on his tongue before slipping languorously from his lips. "The measures I have in mind, I assure you will be thorough, in great depth, instructional and repeated as often as desired. Despite your extracurricular achievements, you have not learned all the nuances available."

She hated herself for her weakness but the wicked imp inside her craved to get a rise out of him. "I've been told that I'm quite well versed already, Professor."

"I sincerely doubt that." Snape looked her up and down before saying, "Boys are strictly for amateurs or girls playing make believe."

And with that he turned and headed down another darkened corridor. He had gone down a few feet when he heard her footsteps running after him. The corners of his thin but sensuous mouth curled upwards for the briefest of times. Gryffindors were so predictable, he thought.

Snape waited for her to catch up. Without uttering a word he led her down the corridor. They paused in front of a painting of an eagle diving down from the sky. Snape said his password and led her inside. He excused himself leaving her alone in his sitting room.

Hermione looked her fill of the professor's rooms. She luxuriated in the deep, tan leather sofa surveying the warm but masculine quarters. Snape returned dressed in gray slacks and a black cashmere sweater. He motioned to Hermione to join him on the table.

"To be fair, I should let you know that you've met your match and then some, Miss Granger," Snape held out the chair for her.

"Let me be the judge of that, Professor. I'm no novice." Hermione sat and gave him her sweetest smile. "Shall we start with five card stud poker?"

"As you will, Ms Granger.” Snape placed several decks of cards on the table as well as some poker chips.

Hermione pulled her robes off. _I wonder how far he's willing to go._ "Oh, no, not chips, Professor. I only play strip poker, deuces wild." At the look of utter dismay on his elegant face, she could not help but be delighted. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen._ She shuffled the cards expertly waiting for his response.

_Too reckless, Miss Granger. If you play the game, you must play all the way. Shall we find out how far you will go?_ Snape stilled her shuffling hands by enveloping them in his own. His actions caught her off guard and she looked up at him. "In that case, Miss Granger, I would like to know whether I am to play with a woman or a girl tonight?"

A cold frisson of awareness climbed up her spine. Now she was afraid, very, very afraid.


	2. Let's Make a Deal

His words skittered across her consciousness provoking every nerve ending her body possessed. She remembered running after him all afire to knock his self-righteous arrogance down to the level of mere mortals. She thought she'd had him when she had revealed her preference for strip poker. With his provocative statement, the blasted man had turned the tables on her.

She was not about to surrender without giving as good as she got. When desperate, one must be brazen, she thought. "Do you have a preference, Professor?"

"Only one, Miss Granger," Snape took hold of one small hand. He lightly stroked her hand with his thumb. He could feel her pulse beating fast and furious. He let a full minute pass before continuing. “That it be you, here, now, with me."

Hermione swallowed hard. _He can't be serious?_ "Will ... will the headmaster approve of this?"

"If this teaches you the error of your ways, how can he not approve?" Snape cajoled. _Think you that I am a boy easily manipulated, Miss Granger. Foolish assumption._

Hermione's inner suspicious eye was rolling heavenward again. _I'm calling your bluff, professor._ "This game is strictly off the record? Just between us?"

"I consider our activities tonight to be well outside of the official curriculum, Miss Granger. As such, I am not likely to be indiscreet. I will understand if you feel inadequate to the challenge I represent,” Snape replied. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Feeling the need to remind him of whom he was dealing with, Hermione put her other hand on top of his. While rubbing his hand between her own, she leaned into him. Her next words were said distinctly and with clear emphasis. "Seconds, thirds and fourths, Professor. Let us begin."

Snape held himself still. It would not do to allow a reaction, any reaction, to breach his outward calm. Inwardly, he cursed himself for letting his guard down and underestimating the girl. No woman, definitely a woman, he corrected his thoughts which he immediately amended with "woman student," then "his woman student." He calmly extricated his hand from her hands then moved to a seat opposite hers. Severus removed the poker chips from the table.

Hermione placed the card deck on the table for him to cut. Snape took his wand and pointed it at the deck. Hermione had no clue what he was about. "Foolish wand waving, Professor?"

"I noticed that you did not place the consequence spell on the deck earlier. I was about to do so. What should we play for?"

"I thought we had agreed to strip poker?" Hermione was genuinely confused. "You know, no chips or money."

Severus was equally confused. He did not reply. As the silence between them stretched longer, Severus realized that the uncommon look of incomprehension upon her face was not feigned. Could he, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey have overreacted? They'd forgotten to factor in that she was muggle-born after all. She may be a know-it-all but there must be gaps in her knowledge especially in the social skills arena.

He studied the girl more carefully. There is only one way to be certain. "What will the prize be, Ms Granger? One night, every night for a week, seduction, domination, flirtation, kinky, straight, fetish, role playing, my room, your room, a fantasy room? What sort of consequence shall satisfy you?"

"Consequence from this game? What ... what does that have to do with our game?" Hermione had to admit to being more than a little curious of several of the things he had mentioned. Perhaps, some research in the library was called for - tomorrow.

Snape had his answer. _We were wrong._ "Wizards poker rules, Ms Granger. From what you've said, I can only deduce that you've only played poker, strip or otherwise, by muggle conventions such as using muggle money, knuts, sickles or galleons or articles of clothing. The wizarding version of gamesmanship and wagering is very different."

"What differences? No one mentioned anything," Hermione said defensively. “I didn’t see any library books on this.”

"That is now all too obvious. What school library would stock any book on such an adult subject? Certainly not Hogwarts where gambling is strictly prohibited.” Snape lay his wand aside. "The first thing you should be made aware of is the absolute rule that when a game is entered into, it must be completed either through a win or a loss or if all parties come to an agreement of some kind. This first rule applies to all games and wagers. However, every game has a subset of rules. In the example of wizards poker, there are consequences and rewards. There is the consequence of losing the game completely. This is usually a task which the loser must fulfill to the satisfaction of the winner. The rewards are reserved for winning hands. If I lose I would have to pay a forfeit and you will be rewarded with that forfeit which may be whatever I had declared during that hand. If I lose a hand, for example, I would have to reward you for winning by doing whatever was specified in my forfeit as long as you do not find it objectionable. There are, shall we say, tangible penalties if the consequences are not fulfilled."

"What exactly are all the rules, Professor, I can't help feeling that you're only telling me half the story," Hermione asked shrewdly. "My not knowing these rules had something to do with the headmaster speaking to me didn't it?"

"Yes, it did, Miss Granger. Wizarding poker is not a rare vice among our students. Students, due to youth and lack of financial resources, usually play for sexual favors. We, the headmaster and heads of houses, thought that you were sexually coercing your poker opponents. In effect, we believed that you were winning the forfeits but prolonging the completion of the games themselves thereby causing undue distress to the losers. As I indicated, there are lingering emotional effects of unfulfilled consequences on all concerned. We all noticed a higher increase in male students falling asleep in our classes. Add to that the unusual congregations of male students in your vicinity and the telltale conversations about poker, we felt our conclusions were valid."

"In other words, you all think I've been teasing the boys."

"Simplistic but essentially true."

"Professor, I did not force any of them to play. In fact, I won a few key games for Gryffindor months ago. It spiraled out of control after that."

"Miss Granger, by wizarding rules, when two people enter into a wager or a contest then both sides are magically compelled to remain in the game until the game is finally, fully resolved. Students under our care must be protected from such harm, self-inflicted or not."

"Compelled? In what way?"

"By virtue of personal experience, Professor McGonagall would be the best person to talk to,” Snape advised. "Furthermore, I strongly suggest that you research wizarding games and how these games and the players are affected by magic. I advise that you cease and desist any further poker sessions with anyone until you are better informed."

"Couldn't you tell me what I need to know, Professor? We're here, now."

"Miss Granger, I am your teacher."

"And I am asking to be taught, sir." Hermione could sense the professor backpedaling his way out of a situation of his own making. She was not about to let him off so easily. Making him this uncomfortable is a small bit of revenge. She may never get another chance and one should not waste opportunities. "There are a few more weeks left to graduation, Professor. I'm bound to be invited to more games. If I don't know why my actions are wrong, then how can anyone expect me to stop?"

"The headmaster's warning was not a request, Miss Granger. Do not take it lightly."

"All right, then. As you are unable to provide me with sufficient instruction, I'll ask Professor Lupin to explain-"

"Fine!" Snape barked. "If you are so eager to learn, Miss Granger, the instruction should at the very least be of the highest caliber of skill and execution."

"I completely agree, professor. I would like to add that some things are better explained hands on. Only we should go slow, of course, until I catch up. Maybe demonstrate to me with one hand how the ..the rules work in their proper context." She requested of him not looking at all innocent. "Then, afterwards we can decide on the consequences. Five card stud, first and last cards down with bets each round, agreed?"

"I agree to one hand of poker to illustrate, in the most basic of terms, the nature of forfeits and rewards. Is that agreed to and understood?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione sat up straighter in her chair. Her attention was solely on him. Snape tapped the deck of cards and said a spell unknown to her.

"I have placed a simple consequence. We are bound to complete one hand of poker and the loser must pay the forfeit. Are you ready? Please remember that this was at your request."

"Yes, Professor. And may I assume that you are not holding back on my account?"

"Miss Granger, you will realize shortly how seriously I take this game," Snape cut the cards quickly before his conscience got the better of him. "Deal."


	3. Forfeits and Consequences

Hermione's curiosity was piqued. She dealt two cards to each of them one down and one up. Snape, she noticed, was now completely unreadable - hooded eyes, mouth straight and breathing even.

Snape began the lesson. _Let us test your mettle, Miss Granger._ "The first bet sets the tone for the entire game, please remember that. Now, I raise you one long caress in a location of my choosing above the waist with both hands."

Hermione was momentarily taken aback by the nature of the bet but her amazement was short-lived. _The man is full of surprises._ "I see your caress and ..." Hermione looked long and hard at her teacher and then at her cards. "... and raise you a quick French kiss and no hands."

Hermione dealt out one card open apiece. Looking at his one down card and open five and six of hearts and her one down card and open nine of diamonds and nine of spades, Snape offered, "Why don't we make things more interesting? I raise you one French kiss duration of your choosing with no hands."

She quickly replied, "Before I say my bet I have a question." At his inquiring look she continued "How different is a caress from a fondle?"

He looked poleaxed but recovered quickly enough to answer with, "A caress is done to feel and to be felt whereas fondling is intended to elicit a stronger response like excitement or great need. The difference is in intensity.“

"I see," Hermione did indeed see and wished that she might get some practical demonstration of the difference at some point in the evening. "All right, I see your kiss with a fondle in a location of my choosing."

She dealt out the fourth card up. She now had an eight of clubs, a nine of diamonds, a nine of spades and one down card. He had the six of diamonds, five and six of hearts and one down card. Things were getting very interesting.

Snape was amused to see her apply her redoubtable intelligence to the game and that Gryffindor courage was making her rather forward. "I raise you one satisfying nuzzle on the couch with hands and mouth. And don't ask what goes into a nuzzle."

Hermione let out a soft laugh. "Okay, I see your nuzzle with a short lap dance."

It was Snape's turn to look puzzled and he asked, "A dance on my lap, would that not be awkward?"

He sensed some foreboding when he saw Hermione grinning and not in a good amused sort of way but calculating and eager. She dealt the last card to each of them face down.

As one, they each turned over their face down cards and looked at the results. Hermione had an eight of clubs, a nine of hearts, a nine of spades, a nine of diamonds and a nine of clubs - four of a kind. Snape had a six of diamonds and hearts and fives of hearts, diamonds and clubs - a full house. Muggle or wizard rules, four of a kind beats a full house any time, any day.

Hermione looked at him expectantly. _Is he actually going to ... oh, my, he is!_

Soundlessly, Professor Snape pulled his sweater over his head and off revealing a tight, black tank top underneath. He took her hand and led her to the couch. With every step she took, the tension of the evening seemed to pool in her belly like eddies in a pond radiating outward heightening all her senses.

As she sat down she took the time to get a good look at him. He had a man's body, no longer young, but sinewy and strong, a nice size chest tapering to slim hips and long, lean legs. Her fingers itched to touch his now exposed arms. _His robes do not do him justice at all._

Snape positioned her on the edge of the sofa facing him. He parted her knees and knelt between them hands on the sofa on either side of her legs. With his height, they were now at eye level. Hermione wound both arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair which didn't feel greasy at all. He let her explore for a while before he grasped her hands and gently but firmly moved them to press and clutch against the sofa's edge next to her thighs.

"No, Miss Granger, you cannot touch me. Only I can touch you. Neither one of us specified during the forfeit that all involved could touch the other, did we?"

"Oh Merlin, not more rules!" She said this with great exasperation but then lost the power of speech as he began to caress her face with his soft lips starting from her forehead, kissing her eyelids before sliding down the right side stopping to nip at her earlobe then trailing down to her chin, another nip on her other ear then she felt the soft brush of his tongue across her lips. One brief brush and her body was set to a mad thrumming.

Snape dropped moist open-mouthed kisses on her throat and neck with the occasional, unexpected lick that made her sigh and whimper. His hands made their way from her shoulder to her fingertips with exquisite languor and ease leaving her skin tingling along the way. He interlocked his hands with hers more to keep his own hands from straying too far, too soon.

Hermione was glad that she'd worn a scoop neck blouse leaving more than enough skin uncovered as it didn't look like her partner was inclined to remove her clothes. She vowed not to wear jeans during games as skirts held far more potential possibilities.

He paused and looked at her eyes heavy with arousal and then her mouth not yet swollen but open and wet inviting him to do more. His lips descended on hers applying at first a gentle pressure. His tongue coaxed her mouth to open and then desire openly warred with restraint. He let go of her hands to rub and squeeze the outside of her thighs as he leaned into her deepening the kiss playing hide and seek games with his tongue and hers. He sought to keep his hands where they were but his resolve was rapidly dissolving. Hermione began to suck his tongue and nibble on his lower lip. He pulled away from that too tempting mouth. She opened her eyes to see why the pleasure had stopped.

"I believe that that satisfies the forfeit, Miss Granger.” Snape let out his breath raggedly. "We should .. should stop now and consider the game completed."

"A good first lesson on forfeits and rewards, Professor. Yes, very instructional." She leaned back against the sofa panting. "I'm ready to learn about consequences."

"But I'm not ... should not be ready, Ms Granger." He assisted her to her feet.

"This is only between us isn't it? I want to learn more. My willingness is freely given and I am of age."

"There is no us. You are my student, of age or not. This was only to give you an example nothing more."

"I won't be a student after two months, Professor. I would like to resume lessons then." Hermione straightened her clothes and put her robe back on.

"Lessons are over, Miss Granger."

"As you've said, learning from a master is always to be preferred." Hermione thought quickly. "I'll make a deal with you, Professor. I shall refrain from any games with anyone from now until the end of term in exchange for future lessons."

"Deals are normally beneficial to both parties, Miss Granger. What do I get assuming I agree to it?"

"Would you not win approval from the headmaster if, say, you were able to guarantee my good behavior? Certainly, no one wants me to succeed more than Professor McGonagall and the headmaster. A few negative comments in my file could prevent me from being admitted into the best apprenticeships.”

"You may have a point, Miss Granger." Snape thought for a moment. "There are certain concessions I've been wanting from the headmaster concerning my teaching contract. Your good behavior may be the leverage I need. Very well, I agree. However, the lessons, given out in the form of a game, will only be on the rules, variations and nuances of the game and we will need to define the limits and conditions beforehand. I will only go so far in lessons, Miss Granger."

"I understand, Professor and it's a deal."

"And this game, Miss Granger, you must agree that it is completed."

"And if I don't agree?"

"You and I will feel a slight compulsion to seek each other out to finish it. Is that what you want?"

"I agree that this particular game is completed." Hermione made her way to the door. She stopped and turned before leaving. "I'll be sure to do my research for the next game and be much better prepared. Maybe I can find a book on wizarding games in Hogsmeade. Have a good night, Professor."

The only good thing he was going to get that night was a good cold shower or two. He'd explain to the others how misplaced their assumptions were while omitting several factual details in the telling. Albus and Minerva did not have to know everything.

Severus went to bed and had the first good dream he'd had in months. He was looking forward to more of the same for the next few months - 8 weeks or 56 days or roughly 1,300 hours or 80,000 minutes.


	4. Life, Wonder and Laughter

Despite the darkness, he could clearly see two figures locked in a passionate embrace. He stilled his frantically beating heart, controlled his heaving breaths as best he could under the circumstances while ignoring the muscle spasms in his calves. After a few minutes he had discerned the would-be lovers' identities neither of whom was the Head Girl which was quite fortunate for him in his current state.

He mentally pictured himself in front of a classroom. "Mr. DeWitt, Miss Armstrong, ten points from Ravenclaw each for being out after curfew. Don't even think about explaining yourselves just get back to your dormitories before I reach five and make it fifty apiece! One .. two.. three... ! "

The two Ravenclaws had begun sprinting before he got to two. Unseen by the students on the other side of the hedge was Professor Severus Snape prone and spread eagled on the ground with his clothes plastered to his body. His perspiration was beginning to cool against his skin. He had just reached a state and position where he felt no pain, even while breathing.

Had he his wand he could have just levitated back to the castle. As it was, he had left it behind in his rooms not having had any pockets to put it in. Besides, he would have felt extremely foolish holding it while he went about his business tonight. He would not forget tomorrow. He was determined to get back to the castle before sunrise on his hands and knees if necessary.

He experimented moving one bare leg and winced at the pain that bloomed and traveled its way up to his hips. One groan through gritted teeth, a rollover and an agonizing lift later, he was up on his feet more or less. His head swam. He fought the nausea down. As he made his way back to the castle he reflected on the foolishness done in anticipation of a soul-shattering good shag. He remembered a conversation a few days ago.

* * *

He had been in his private workroom sitting on a stool preparing the test potions for the NEWTs classes when he heard her call out to him from the classroom. He couldn't leave the test potion unattended so he told her to come to him. She stood by him and announced, "I've come to make arrangements for settling our game. When, where and for how long, Professor?"

"I see you've started your research already," Snape said with just a hint of approval. "Well, you may decide on the date and time and I will specify the venue and duration.”

Snape was not looking at her and continued to stir the potion. They then agreed to a date, time, location and duration - the Friday night before the leaving feast seven weeks hence, eight sharp, Snape's quarters with a maximum time of 24 complete and continuous hours. He put out his right hand intending to seal the agreement.

She shook her head. "I'm not finished setting the conditions, Professor. The books I've consulted were quite stringent."

"I see. You are using the unabridged set of rules. Will we need to seal our arrangement with drops of blood?"

Hermione grinned. "I'm not reaching that far back. I'm relying on the guidelines set forth in the Articles of Gamesmanship of 1935. It is the accepted standard."

"All right. What else do you require?"

Hermione's expression turned serious. "I'm sure that you know that our lives will likely change some time this summer."

Snape nodded acknowledging without words that Voldemort was indeed planning his last confrontation with Harry Potter for the summer.

"There is a high probability that I will not escape unscathed. I will give everything I have for Harry's sake."

Snape nodded. A faint ringing alarm was beginning to sound in his head.

"Before, before then I want to give ... get something for me, just for me. I've always assumed that my goals were set - get to university, excel at university, secure a good job, find love, perhaps, some day have a family. But goals have no life of their own. They give no emotion or comfort in return. I want and need to have something that will sustain me through the dark days."

"Miss Granger, lessons are not what you are looking for are they?"

"Not exactly, sir." Hermione stepped closer towards him. "I want a memory. With your help, it will be one brimming with life, wonder and laughter."

"Life, wonder and laughter, surely those disqualify me instantly."

"You represent all of them, Professor, to me you do." Hermione smiled and ticked off on her fingers her three points. "You risk your life everyday. I can't think of anyone who knows to live in the moment more. You understand life and you know its worth. As for wonder, well, you should observe yourself some time when you're making a potion or ... or talking on a subject that interests you. To me, wonder is not awe or even discovery, it's enthusiasm and expertise."

"I have no opinion on the first two but laughter? I barely even smile, Miss Granger."

"That's true enough. But, Professor, to be honest, I enjoyed our last game for the conversation as much as the challenge. Any game between us would not be boring. Because of that you meet my laughter criteria. I want to have our game but I also want to make a memory."

"I'm sure the game will be memorable in and of itself. Explain exactly what it is you want, Miss Granger."

"Before I go on, I need to remind you that you did agree to the second game. You can't-"

"I will decide what I can and cannot agree to. Explain."

"I will not settle for tame forfeits that only go as far as necking on the couch. I want memories of us, not the nasty professor or the know-it-all student, just a man and a woman sharing themselves, intimately, in every way."

"I do believe, Miss Granger, that, in the course of the game, we would eventually work our way to full sex at some point."

Hermione's face glowed with determination yet her eyes were full of uncertainty. "I am willing to share all of me with all of you. I want to feel life with you, share wonder with you and laugh with you."

"When one is facing possible death, it is natural to want comfort and-"

"This isn't about comfort,” Hermione insisted. "I want to grab something now because I want to, not because I'm driven to do something by circumstance."

Hermione boldly invaded his personal space. She slipped one hand inside his open robe letting it rest on his chest while the other hand found and hooked itself onto his belt. She jerked him forward off the stool only to shove him right back down hard. Behind his back she had transformed the stool into a spacious leather armchair. He was about to give her points for that amazing sleight of hand but his attention was arrested by Hermione's lips descending closer and closer to his. Any thoughts or concerns about his potion evaporated.

Her kiss when it came was hard, almost bruising trying to force his mouth to open. When he stubbornly didn't comply, her fingers gouged ever- narrowing circles around both his nipples then squeezed almost to the point of pain. He let out a strangled gasp and moaned out loud at the abrupt maneuver leaving an opening wherein her tongue plunged in taking no prisoners mercilessly teasing and probing. The kiss lasted a full three minutes after which she gazed down with serious eyes and pleaded her case.

"Because I want passion not just sex, Professor. Because I feel more in a kiss with you than with anyone else. Because, if this is what a grand passion is like, then it's the memory I want to have. Because I don't know if I will ever have another chance. So, will you? Will you make a memory with me?"

He was silent for a long time with his head down bookended by his hands.

Her nerve broke, her eyes fell. In her mind his silence was rejection. "I won't hold you to the lessons, Professor. Please forget everything I said. I certainly will."

"You have given a tired old man back a piece of himself that he'd thought lost a long time ago, best left forgotten." Snape stood up straight and addressed her formally. "I would be honored to share that memory with you, Miss Granger. May our endeavor be blessed with life, wonder and laughter enough to sustain us both."

Snape felt his heart lighten as he saw the effect of his words on this remarkable creature. Her eyes downcast before were now sparkling intensely. Her face glowed with happiness instead of quiet despair. "I thought I'd asked for too much."

"You did. Perhaps it's time I, too, grabbed life with both hands before it slips away."

"Are you certain?"

"I rather like the idea of doing something I want to instead of ... of something else." Snape heard the chiming of a clock. "You should go now. Get some sleep."

"Later. I have so much research to do. I want to do my best."

Snape gently caressed a wayward tendril of cinnamon brown hair. He brought her hand to his lips, turned it palm up reverently kissed her palm then pressed their hands together palm to palm fingers against fingers. "I will hold that any fault or tarnish of our memories together will most certainly not lie with you."

"A Slytherin admitting to less than absolute confidence. I thought that was against the house rules," she said coyly. "I have a confession to make. I know I seem experienced but it's just cleverness and bravado. I've had dates and boyfriends but I've never slept with them. Please don't laugh at me. Don't tell me how disappointed you are. I give you permission to lie to my face about ... about my performance."

"Hermione, sleep well and know that our time together will be so full of patience, laughter, affection as well as pleasure that there won't be any room or cause for regrets or blame. I promise you." Snape let go of her hand and placed both of his hands on her waist and drew her to him brushing a soft kiss across her forehead. "You have a few more weeks to perfect your technique, my earnest Gryffindor."

She laughed and said saucily "Are you challenging my ingenuity, Severus?"

It felt so good to be in his arms. But it felt even better when she looked at him basking in the warmth in his eyes. She was thrilled with the knowledge that his playful, open abandon was for her and her alone.

With a final sweet kiss, she left him to redo his ruined potion. He'd left it unattended for too long.

He'd started his nightly exercising and jogging runs the following evening. As he reached the steps of Hogwarts, his body finally showed signs of recovering from his self-inflicted punishment - a 5 mile run. He wondered again what he was thinking to accomplish.

He remembered himself at eighteen - energy, enthusiasm and endless experimentation. If their responsiveness to each other was anything to go by, their next encounter would be nothing short of a rapacious marathon with the pleasures of victory and bragging rights going to the last one still conscious. And he really, really wanted to be the one to brag.

He was a Slytherin after all. House honor had to be preserved especially in private. But, more importantly, he was a man who kept his promises.


	5. Faculty Concerns

Just before dawn four weeks later, Hagrid walked into the owlery with four owls perched on his massive arms. He had nursed them back to health and was now returning them to active duty. He released the four while scanning the rest of the owls. He gave five bedraggled owls a quick examination and decided to bring them all back to his hutches for intensive recovery. He pondered the situation on his way back to his hut.

It was near the end of term and owl traffic should be lessening not increasing. But in the last few weeks he had seen more overworked owls in a smaller span of time than he normally saw the entire year. Even now he had seven owls recovering and he was now adding five more. Hagrid decided to bring up the matter at the staff meeting later that afternoon.

* * *

At lunch that day, Hermione found it hard to concentrate. She was at a crossroads in her research and seriously irritated at her lack of tangible progress. After weeks of correlating and compiling all her research, her lack of practical data was disturbing.

Last night, she had arranged a meeting with Draco to test out some of her newfound knowledge. She had opened with what she had read was a fairly tame exercise in foreplay. Draco had melted into an incoherent, moaning puddle of sexual awareness just ten minutes into her lengthy agenda and was completely uselessly aroused thereafter. She didn't know if the book lied or if she had done it wrong or if Draco was just unusually susceptible.

She needed someone who could withstand the testing and give her their honest opinion on her methods and techniques. Unfortunately, the only man who came to mind as an ideal test subject was off limits for another four weeks. How could she hold her own against him if she didn't know if her own was good enough for an average man?

Hermione took a quick look at her test subject talking with Professor Sinistra at the high table. She and Snape had not spoken outside of class but as the day approached closer and closer, she found herself getting more restless and distracted. Her nemesis and obsession, on the other hand, looked like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth and was definitely improving all around.

In the bright light of the Hall, it was obvious that his characteristic pallor was losing the battle against a light, persistent tan. His hair though still long and tended to hang over his face was expertly trimmed. There were no longer any bags under his eyes and their lack gave him an altogether healthier, brighter-eyed appearance. In class, she had noticed that he seemed to move with more strength and grace and far less weariness. She could almost swear that he had a new wardrobe as his robes now seemed less loose and draping but more fitted to his figure. _Damn, if the man didn't have the trace of a swagger in his walk lately!_

Around her conversations ebbed and flowed. NEWTs were only a week away and students were reviewing and studying every chance they got anywhere they could. Books were propped up next to plates and soup bowls. In between meals, numerous impromptu review panels held court at the various house tables. The mood in the library had gotten so tense that Hermione happily retreated to her room to continue her independent research.

As busy as the students were, there were still those who noticed the sudden change in the potions master. Lavender had stared at Snape through most of yesterday's potions class. Afterwards, Parvati had commented that the potions master's looks had become almost passable. However, everyone attributed this new outlook as a side effect of combined NEWTs-related stress and graduation giddiness.

As Hermione swept her eyes over the high table, she gasped. She had an epiphany of monumental importance. She didn't need practical data herself. All she had to do was talk to some female who had what she was looking for. And there were several likely candidates at the high table. Now, who or whom to ask?

* * *

The staff meeting wore down to minor issues inevitably droning on to its final minutes. Snape had missed his now habitual afternoon nap and he stifled a yawn perusing his personal to do checklist. He crossed off "Test equipment" twice, "Get teeth fixed", "Marble delivered" and "New towels" once. He saw that he still had a visit to London outstanding and that he was several days behind on venue preparation.

Perhaps if he borrowed a few more house elves, they could catch up. He wrote a reminder to ask the headmaster for another five, make that ten, house elves for a grand total of twenty house elves on loan. His mind barely registered Hagrid saying something about tired owls but Madam Pince's words brought him back to the present.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's Miss Granger's doing, Hagrid." said Madam Pince. "She presented a long list of items for interlibrary loan and I'm afraid some donor libraries and archives are very distant."

"She can't be studying for NEWTs?!" said an astonished McGonagall. "I happen to know that she could pass it now blindfolded and half asleep."

"No, Minerva. Apparently, our Head Girl is done with NEWTs review and is, in her own words, bored out of her mind," explained the librarian. "She told me she was mad to find a new area of interest to fill the next few weeks."

"I suppose a hobby is far better than a poker game,” Minerva added. "Speaking of games, do any of you know how many games I've discovered and ended just in the last few days. I say we should ban all card games for the rest of the year."

"Minerva, you know I cannot do that. How enforceable could such a ban be?" Dumbledore answered. "It is enough that I have forbidden any use of wizarding rules whatsoever."

"Besides, muggle style poker is relatively harmless, Minerva," squeaked Flitwick.

"And you are encouraging it?"

"Not beyond reasonable limits. The mood in my house during this time of year is beyond tense. If my seventh years can derive some distraction from card play so be it."

"I can see your point, Filius. What were you saying about Miss Granger, Irma?"

Having strong suspicions about Hermione's activities, Snape felt it necessary to divert Minerva's attentions away from her favorite student. "Miss Granger must be doing her usual thorough research on the matter. Though hobbies don't generally take that much research. I should think that we have very little to worry about."

"She is my charge, Severus. I don't want her exhausting herself needlessly."

"Heaven forbid, the jewel of Gryffindor comes to any harm. Compared to what Potter involves her in, research is the safest thing she could be doing."

Minerva pressed on. "Irma, what topics of interest has Miss Granger been considering?"

"Oh, her lists have been impressively eclectic. The first topics were on magical games and practices, wizardry orders of conduct, etiquette and such,” Pince elaborated. "After a few days of raiding the entire restricted section, she gave me a completely different list with everything from wizards massage, healing spells, aerobic exercise, poetry, meditation, yoga, belly dancing, wizard music and even the Corpora Erotica Natura."

Minerva paled upon hearing the last item. Her eyes sought out the headmaster's. His eyes were cold as the arctic in winter.

"If she doesn't find an interest soon, she will certainly be well read,” said Madame Pince.

Snape was growing disoriented with visions of Hermione uninhibitedly recreating Salome's Dance of the Seven Veils for his undiluted viewing and tactile pleasure. Gods! What did the chit have in mind with the Corpora Erotica Natura? If memory serves, he had better add more weight training to his regime tonight. He shifted in his seat, crossed his legs and rearranged his robes to hide his obvious discomfort. His motions did not go completely unnoticed.

He couldn't return the all too knowing looks that came his way from Dumbledore, McGonagall or Madame Pomfrey. He kept his face impassive and stared at the floor as if his life depended on it and in a sense it did. If Minerva grasped the arm of her chair any harder, the armrest would crack apart.

Dumbledore reviewed all remaining agenda items rapidly and called for an end to the meeting. He asked the deputy headmistress, nurse and potions master to stay. The last person had hardly left the room before the room acquired a very distinct chill. The inquisition commenced without preamble.

"Why do I get the distinct impression that we got the edited version of Ms Granger's experience with forfeits and consequences," said Pomfrey looking relaxed. But her wand was out on the table within easy reach.

"Don't you mean censored, edited and abridged?" said McGonagall acidly who already had her wand in hand. "Well, Severus, out with it, don't be shy. The lesson and the game isn't over is it?"

Dumbledore who was very vexed at this turn of events did not bother to hide his feelings nor defend Snape. Thereby, he philosophically threw Snape head first into the not so tender mercies of the two maternal wolves in the room, using both hands with an extra push to speed him on his way. "Indeed, get on with it, man. Or have you already?"

Snape rose from his chair, ran a hand through over his face and stood facing his colleagues behind the chair. The chair was no protection from this particular audience but its solidity was comforting and gave him something to lean on as his knees grew unstable. His hands kept clenching and unclenching on the chair's seat back.

"I'm still waiting. Need I remind you that she is in my house and therefore under my protection, Severus. I would be fully justified in taking any action I deem necessary. And I will do so with the utmost satisfaction," McGonagall prompted facing him. Snape realized that from where she was McGonagall had a clear, unobstructed angle of his person. Snape looked at his colleague with respect remembering ruefully that one always forgot McGonagall's former occupation until moments like this.

"Surely you took precautions, Severus," said Pomfrey jumping to obvious conclusions seeing Snape's obvious agitation and unresponsiveness.

"No, no, Poppy, you misunderstand, we haven't slept together yet," He hadn't meant to say that "yet" nor anything about sleeping with her. But it was out and its result was McGonagall's full, undivided attention and her wand pointed directly at him.

Very few wizards have a true appreciation of the lethality of transfiguration, fortunately, he was one of the few who did and, even more unfortunately, the wand targeting him was wielded by one of the most imaginatively effective practitioners of the art.

He changed tactics and opted for contrition keeping his voice as reasonable yet firm as he could. "What I told you was the truth. I explained it to her within the context of one hand of very tame Wizards poker and urged her to research the concept. Whatever I did not tell you then, I am not about to tell you now. That is between myself and Miss Granger."

"She is a student, Severus,” hissed McGonagall emphasizing each word. Her eyes bored into his. The barb hit a particular nerve. The same nerve that his conscience had used to flagellate him with.

He had considered calling the whole thing off that day she had come to talk terms. Failing that he had wanted to scare her with his cold indifference to convince her that he seduced and discarded willing young girls all the time. That was his intent until she had said those words - provoking him, teasing him, seducing him, but worse, making him see himself in her. _I want a memory. With your help, it will be one brimming with life, wonder and laughter._

The same drive, the same thirst for knowledge, the same dreams and hopes and lonely just like him. He had realized that games were her attempts to relieve the loneliness and feel the rush of emotion that companionship brings however brief. He couldn't turn her away as someone once had done to him. Tainted Death Eater, nasty, ugly, disagreeable man that he was, he still could not be that cruel.

"Yes, that's true but she is of age and, if all the staff's vaunted opinions of her count for anything, very mature and level-headed for her age. Or is that just paid lip service, Minerva?" Snape snarled back his face red, his fury evident. "Have you ever known me to take advantage of any student, ever?"

"Severus, I ... we don't want her to get hurt. Infatuations, especially for the young and impressionable, can be wounding. She has so much ahead of her, can you not see that? Do you know what something like this can do to her?" Minerva demanded of him. Her eyes took on a vague expression as if recalling a memory of her own but her wand hand remained resolutely pointed at him. At that moment, Snape understood Minerva McGonagall perfectly.

"Minerva, Miss Granger is going into this with her eyes wide open, believe me. Infatuation has never played a part." Snape approached Minerva and gently turned her wand to point elsewhere but at him.. "I will not leave any scars behind and nothing of consequence will happen while she is a student here at Hogwarts. You have my word on that. I understand your condemnation and your misgivings. I only ask that all of you respect both our adult privacies on this matter. Please don't let on to her that you know anything."

It was the "please" that broke the tension. The other three teachers looked at him as if his head had suddenly sprouted horns.

Dumbledore said, "Very well, Severus. It is out of my hands as she is of age but we will be keeping an eye on Miss Granger. If anything inappropriate, anything at all, occurs before her graduation, I will expect your resignation on my desk. Do I make myself clear, Severus?"

Snape replied in the affirmative. He decided that now was not a good time to ask for those additional house elves. He'd gotten off light since they could have asked for his resignation right then and there. He had to thread very lightly for the next few weeks. He followed them to the Great Hall for dinner thinking of ways to motivate and bribe house elves.

* * *

During dinner, several owls swooped in and dropped letters for Professor McGonagall, Madam Pince, Professor Hooch and Madam Pomfrey. All read the short note. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were delighted. The other two were baffled but fortunate for them they sat near the two who did have the inside story. Madam Hooch and Pince were informed. Throughout dinner, all four recipients exchanged amused glances and near manic grins with each other.

An hour later Hermione was sifting through the replies with growing amazement. She truly loved her teachers.

McGonagall had replied back with a succinct, "Prepare to spend the night. We'll have a sleepover."

Madame Hooch wrote, "Tell me when and where and I'll bring accessories."

Madam Pince indicated, "Visual aids are on me. Say when and where."

Hermione read the nurse's note several times but still found it rather vague. It simply said, "I'll bring fruit."


	6. Let's Be Friends

The students parted in haste for the man striding down the hallway exuding menace with every light step. Three weeks left to the end of term and the potions professor was in an even fouler mood than usual. Inwardly, Severus Snape was a wreck of a man in desperate need of a good drink. The stiff part he could handle on his own in due time.

He'd escaped the last NEWTs potions exam physically intact but his nerves were shot while his hormones were running amok in the asylum that was his body. At least it had been his before She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Underestimated came into the classroom two hours ago. As he made his way to lunch in the Great Hall, his subconscious was tortured by a tenacious melody that was both innocuous and indecent. It was sapping his energy to maintain his stoic façade when his traitorous hips, knees and shoulders wanted to gyrate to the beat.

How he longed to give the witch-woman-student-know-it-all a dose of her own medicine but if he did he knew that Minerva would make good on her promise of a new Hogwarts transfiguration attraction - a cuddly, all black, tongue- less Snape bunny with shriveled genitalia in a cage full of eager female bunnies giving him no peace day or night.

Or, if Pomfrey beat her to him, he was sure that he would serve some time as the new anatomically incorrect visual dummy to be heartily abused in the sex education classes the nurse taught. Then after those two eminent viragos had had their way with his sorry carcass, there were the two newest members of the Virtue Defense Patrol, Hooch and Pince, lying in wait. After he was done being the femmes' cat toy du jour, it would be Albus' turn.

He was beginning to feel very put upon and defenseless. Who was around to protect him from Hermione's now proven predations on HIS virtue, honor and sanity?

During the NEWTs exam, she had left a note on his desk when she came up to get her ingredients. Fool that he was he had picked it up and read "Professor, please review the enclosed for accuracy and completeness. Sincerely, Hermione Granger."

Unsuspecting, he opened the envelope and extracted an enchanted picture of the Head Girl. He found himself staring Hermione doing a sinuous strip tease down to a black and green g-string in her bedroom to a song with an easy rhythmic tempo. He never knew one could find so many novel uses for the posts of a four-poster canopy bed. Any doubts he may have entertained about Hermione's femininity, agility, flexibility and ingenuity was firmly put to pasture again and again and again.

The professor was entranced through the first, second and third viewings. After his tunnel vision cleared, he spied some handwritten notes on the bottom of the picture. He peered and read "I've decided that today's Potions NEWTs is clothing optional."

In shock, his eyes snapped to the young woman in question sitting so primly, assiduously making her potion. From his vantage point he could see the telltale signs that she had not been joking - her robe clung to her pert breasts and he could just see the slight jutting outline of her nipples taut from the slight chill in the dungeon class room. He had promptly put the picture down inside a desk drawer but the song had played on and on. He locked eyes with Hermione. Her slight nod confirmed that only the two of them could hear the song and its teasing lyrics. The words were sung in a man's voice low and rough with emotion saying words that he could never have found the courage to say but wanted to with all his heart.

Throughout the exam the torture was unrelenting. Hermione's cleverness was evident in the oh-so-casual way she bent over on the work table, elbows on the counter with her legs slightly spread as she checked her flame repeatedly whenever he happened to be passing by behind her. He hadn't even thought to chastise Longbottom when his cauldron began bubbling ominously, severely distracted as he was by Hermione at that moment in time. He watched helplessly as she lipped the handle of her stirring rod posing as if pondering the mysteries of the universe while one hand grasped the rod's middle and her other hand was stroking the rod up and down.

In desperation, he cast a timed-release body bind on his lower half. He sat back in his desk contemplating retribution until the class was near its end. And all the time, the song played on in unmistakable invitation. It was an invitation that his body was proving all too willing to accept right then and there, McGonagall and the femme squad notwithstanding.

After the spell had expired and the students were filing out, he limped over to her and asked quietly, "Ms Granger, what was that song?"

She replied with wide, limpid, innocent eyes "Oh, it's by a muggle singer, Bruce Springsteen, and its called Let's Be Friends Skin to Skin."

He thrilled her with his next words. "Be assured that you will be paid tenfold for your temerity and creativity at the appropriate time. However, I elect to reserve further judgment until I've seen the rest of it and have had ample time to conduct my own study. You should also be aware that I now consider all gloves to be off. Have a good day, Ms Granger."

After her departure, he hurriedly put quill to parchment and summoned a school owl to whom he left instructions to postpone delivery until fifteen minutes into lunch. He then called the head house elf of his on-loan work gang and said, "Bert, I need you to make a few changes to the plans."

* * *

Professor Hooch approached Hermione on her way to the High Table for lunch and inquired how she was doing.

Hermione said, "I've boiled down everything - my research and all the practical advice - into a few simple phrases." She showed the flying instructor her list.

 

**Hermione's Rules of Engagement**

_Never surrender when you can distract, disarm and disrobe but not necessarily in that order._

_Every man becomes a sensual marshmallow when the right temperature and pressure is applied._

_The skin is one big erogenous zone and should be treated accordingly and frequently._

_Don't be afraid to hurt and hurt repeatedly in order to please and be pleased in return._

_Men live for the hunt and women crave the capture but both need not be mutually inclusive._

_Seduction is first and foremost a weapon - take aim on vital organs and don't hesitate, ever._

_Appeal to the mind, arouse the senses, sate the body then start all over again, repeat as necessary._

_Make every look and touch an inescapable undeniable expression of a very horizontal desire._

 

"My compliments on a very complete list. I hope that you have been practicing,” said a stern Hooch. She herself was busy making several copies of the list. Reference material was always valuable.

Hermione replied in her no-nonsense voice that she missed no opportunity to practice and always tried to use the axioms in combination with each other for maximum effect. She was Head Girl and had to set a good example after all.

Hooch passed copies of the list to her three other cohorts as she passed them on her way to her own seat. Lunch began with much chortling and pointed glances made towards the staid potions master.

Snape now strongly suspected that Hermione had taken certain ladies into her confidence and, like all witches since the beginning of time, they had formed an unholy coven to plot and scheme a man's downfall.

Instead of being embarrassed or chagrined, he returned what looks he caught with equal candor daring the impertinent female to make further comment. He vowed to find ways to make sure his valued colleagues got theirs at the end of term with interest. He settled into his lunch with great gusto looking forward to the owl delivery.

The Gryffindor table was boisterous in relief as there was only one day left of NEWTs exams. Over lunch they shared exam horror stories so horrific that no one paid much attention to the owl delivery of the Head Girl until she let out an aggrieved "Oh, my God! That's impossible! There is no way that could be right!"

Hermione literally ran out of the Hall, red faced and tugging on her robes. Harry and Ron looked worriedly at each other. They both decided to seek her out after their next exam.

Snape patted himself on the back for his stroke of near genius as he watched her retreating figure. McGonagall, Hooch, Pince and Pomfrey pinned Severus with deadly "we-know- you-did-something-and-you-will-pay" glares. Snape countered with a raised eyebrow and a "with-my-compliments" nod.

Dumbledore looked sharply at him and he held up a hand to ward off the females who already had their wands in hand under the table. Dumbledore beckoned Snape over. Snape stood, walked over to the headmaster, whispered in the headmaster's ear then shrugged his shoulders innocently.

Albus started coughing and doubling over in laughter. His laughter was starting to resemble hysteria as he wiped tears from his eyes. Everyone at the High Table began to laugh and soon the whole hall was fill to bursting with laughter. Why they were laughing, no one really knew, only that it seemed like a good idea at the time. It certainly felt good after all the exam tension.

None of her friends or teacher confidants could get the real story out of her afterwards. However, she told them that it wasn't bad or malicious. She had just been very surprised in the Great Hall and as a result overreacted. She avoided Snape as much as she could not trusting her actions if she got near him and definitely did not look the headmaster in the eye.

All seduction attempts on her part had stopped not wanting to provoke Snape any more than she had already. Who knew how he would retaliate? She realized two things. One, that her professor was very serious about this game of theirs and two, he was a very adept player. No matter what she did, he had regained the upper hand and been a few steps ahead of her. What was a woman to do with this infuriating man?

* * *

Two weeks later, Hermione joined Harry, Ron and the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors for one last nostalgic trip to Hogsmead. As she looked for the store that was recommended by Madam Pomfrey, her mind was on one devious potions master.

She lay in bed that night reliving in her mind all that had transpired from the moment she had seen him outside the Slytherin common room to now five days away from their game's concluding night. She smiled and settled into slumber murmuring the last notations in the professor's missive. The reason for her peaceful repose was inside a locked desk drawer pasted and preserved in a page of her private diary.

On a scrap of parchment was scrawled in an elegant, masculine hand the following:

_Ms. Granger, in the spirit of fair play, I feel compelled to give you a piece of knowledge that would be absent from any of your research and that your well-intentioned mentors would not be in possession of._

_Forthwith and below, for the aforementioned situations and conditions, are my measurements. Please make any necessary adjustments to your technique. I await your pleasure._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_


	7. Unbalanced

Wednesday 11pm

Bert the house elf followed Snape around the construction zone anxiously wringing his hands and shaking his head. The other elves in the work gang were lined up in a row off to the side their somber eyes following the progress of the unlikely duo. Each elf wore a badge of honor - a wrapped sore hand, a splinted sprain, a bandaged broken foot. Snape sniffed, rubbed, poked and tested everything in the room but keeping his opinions to himself. Every now and then he would stop suddenly and Bert would collide with his leg. Bert picked himself up after each tumble.

"Professor, very difficult," Bert sniffed. "Never do this before. Never seen this like before. So much." Snape's silence was unnerving the poor thing and it was alternating between sniveling and apologizing. "Follow plans best we could. Plans old ... many, many changes."

"Bert, everyone!" Snape looked down sternly on all the assembled elves who began to shiver collectively. "There is one more thing I need you to do." The elves looked at him expecting the worse. Most knew him by reputation and that was enough for them. "Bert, in my sitting room table there is a bag. Take that bag with you. Consider it my thanks for the exceptionally fine job you have all done."

Bert went into the sitting room and returned dragging a large bag marked Honeydukes and thanked Snape awkwardly not having much practice in it. "Oh, no, professor, we should not take. Very magical things ... powerful."

Snape laughed and said "Take it down to the kitchens and enjoy it. Go on!"

The elves vanished amidst excited tittering and squeals.

Snape took off his teaching robe and in his shirtsleeves prowled the zone once again and conceded "It looks all right, right color and temperature, but it needs an acid test." He began to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

Friday 8pm

Hermione Granger was met at Snape's door by its bathrobe-clad denizen. As she took in his appearance from head to foot, alarm bells began to peal in her head. Everything about him was, well, off. His hair was wet and slicked back skin damp and glistening. His facial expression was calm almost cheerful. His eyes were bright and glinted with mischief. The robe was open at the chest and she was treated to a feast of whorls of dark hair that her fingers itched to curl into. His calves were heavily muscled and covered by dark, downy hairs. His feet were clad in clogs that were inexplicably soaked through. Even his large, manly feet looked attractive. Wasn't a man supposed to look this relaxed and satisfied AFTER the deed was done and not before?

Gathering her bag and her courage, she quipped "I see you dressed for the occasion, Professor."

Snape gave her his own brand of once over. Underneath a bolero jacket Hermione wore a slim fitting, scoop necked red dress flaring out into a full skirt and black stiletto heels. Her hair was set in a sophisticated chignon. Light makeup completed the look. "I suspect that there are even more layers underneath."

"You'll be the first to find out," Hermione swept into his quarters head high inwardly ignoring her every screaming instinct to leave and leave right now. Something wasn't quite right. The hairs on the nape of her neck were on alert status.

Snape placed two hands on her shoulders and squeezed directing her to sit on the sofa and handed her a glass of red wine which she took gratefully her throat suddenly parched. He sat down next to her, took his glass and sipped while each regarded the other in silence. Snape put his legs up on the ottoman but before he could cross them at the ankle the robe slipped a bit and before he made adjustments she had a long, long peek at a very muscular thigh that could probably crack coconuts. One part of her wanted to sit in his lap and the other wanted to scream bloody murder. This was not going as expected. What was going on?

Snape could sense that though the young woman's demeanor was calm she was uncertain inside. He saw her eyes darting here and there frantically scanning the room. He moved slightly closer letting their personal spaces overlap. She retreated further to the other side of the couch. Good, he thought, I finally have the witch unbalanced and at my mercy. He said to her "Now would be a good time to discuss what is going to happen tonight, Ms Granger."

"Let's not discuss it," Hermione answered quickly. "There's no need to really. We both want this, if for different reasons."

Snape took her hand and said very deliberately in his best professor's tone ""Ms Granger, who are you trying to convince? False courage and bravado will only get you so far, especially with me."

Hermione decided to be direct. "Where are we going to play the game, Professor? I don't see any table or any other suitable location. Your quarters was the venue you specified. And, look at you, you look ready for a session in the sauna or ... or the bedroom and all that."

"Is that what is making you so uneasy, Miss Granger, my appearance?" Snape chuckled and stood up, offered her his hand and then led her past his sitting room and paused in front of a closed door that she hadn't seen before. With his hand on the doorknob, he said, "As venue was as you said my choice I have made every effort to create the proper atmosphere. My attire, as it happens, is completely appropriate."

He opened the door into a dimly lit room and motioned her inside.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into an immense, high-ceilinged room whose floors and walls were made of white marble veined in black. The ceiling was domed and enchanted to reflect the night sky. All around there was lush vegetation ferns, tropical fruit trees, flowering shrubs and even a towering palm tree. Her skin prickled as she became aware of the steamy heat. She breathed in the scent of roses and jasmine. Her attention was riveted by a long, narrow, luxurious rectangular pool in the middle of the room.

The pool reminded her of an ancient Roman style bath. Steam rose off the pool's gently rolling waters and floated upward. The decadence was made complete by four carved columns anchoring the four corners. But the most curious aspect were the curving step like ledges starting at the top and descending in wider concentric curves to the bottom of the tub six feet down. There were two set of ledges facing each other. In the middle of the pool and floating between the ledges was a thin slab of luminous black marble on which sat two frozen margaritas and a deck of cards.

On top of smaller marbles pads floating randomly on the water were mysterious looking glasses and vials. The gently surging waters reflected the candlelight from the flickering candles lining the sides of the pool. Beyond the pool she could make out, a red chaise lounge big enough for two surrounded by large pillows strewn on the bed and about the floor around it. Next to the chaise was a pedestal on which sat a generous bowl of fruit.

Hermione made her way slowly around the room touching this, touching that. Snape followed her at a discreet distance hands in robe pockets saying "We need to establish the ground rules in effect for this game. I propose the following. First, all forfeits to be accomplished in the pool. Secondly, during a forfeit only the one who lost can touch the winner."

Hermione knelt by the pool and dipped a hand in the water. It was deliciously hot without scalding. Up close, she could now see tiny flower petals riding on the water. Smiling in delight and murmuring her approval, she took off her bolero and kept walking.

The red dress was spectacular under the bolero but by itself it took Snape's breath away. He shuffled his feet nervously and cleared his throat before continuing after her.

"Thirdly, the forfeit period is to last no more than 15 minutes. The candles will flicker once to indicate the start of the time period and will then flicker twice at the end of the time period." Snape watched her closely memorizing every undulating curve revealed by that sinful dress.

She looked up the palm tree feeling the rough bark under her hands. All the plants were planted in rich, dark soil. There wasn't a pot in sight. The red dress was lost in the vicinity of a dwarf orange tree. She walked on not noticing Snape standing stock still in stricken admiration as she sashayed towards the chaise in a black merry widow that fit her like a second skin complemented by stiletto heels and silky black stockings. The Head Girl had certainly dressed for the occasion. He would have to make sure that she knew how appreciative an audience she had.

"Fourth, as bets are placed, each player moves up one ledge." Snape's voice was hoarse but he persevered his words coming faster. "Fifth, if the winner objects or is uncertain about the bet or forfeit, then the winner can ask for a demonstration or explanation of what the loser intends to do prior to proceeding . Sixth, no wand use at any time."

She walked over the Persian rug to sit on the chaise. She ran a hand over the sensuous satiny coverlet. The pillows she could see had tantric runes embroidered on them. There was a robe obviously meant for her lying at the foot of the chaise. She motioned for Snape to sit next to her but he demurred. "I can't believe you did all this," she said. "All this just for ."

"This is nothing more than what a memory, your memory, deserves, Hermione," Snape said. "Do you agree?"

She needed to touch him to let him know by her touch if not her words how grateful she was. Since he was obviously keeping his distance she would have to come to him. She gracefully stood and approached him laying her hands on his lapels. "Exactly what am I agreeing to, Severus?"

"Five card stud, first, third and last cards down. We play three hands, best two out of three." Snape's hoarse whisper was a contrast to Hermione's playful tone. But that would change. She had seduced and provoked him into this encounter. Tonight, he was looking forward to being the seducer and provocateur.

"But, Severus, I feel that the consequence requirement needs more clarification," Hermione toyed with the belt on his robe fully aware of the waves of heat coming off this man. "I believe I am fully versed on the nature of the forfeit. But I am most unsure of the consequences. We should concentrate on that."

"Be assured you will have all my concentration on that topic when the time comes," Snape answered as Hermione playfully tugged on his belt and rubbed a leg up and down against one of his.

"Oh, and I'd like to add a rule, Severus. Seventh, during a forfeit anything above the water level is fair game."

Snape removed her hands gently from his person just as the belt unfurled and his robe opened. He dropped his voice to a low, dark purr saying "Agreed but you are still inappropriately attired."

Hermione's response came out as a strangled whisper as she saw what was underneath the robe - nothing, nothing at all. She did manage to say, "Undo me ... please."


	8. Essential Elements

Long, elegant fingers caressed the tops of her breasts before gliding lower to the lacings which were untied with practiced ease. For Hermione, his intimate touch brought her long-checked emotions and fears to the fore. They stood so close that were she to sigh he would be the first to hear it, were she to tremble he would be first to feel it.

Using his sense of touch alone, eyes closed, lowering his body as he went, his hands swept down her waist, belly and hips then moved along her thigh stopping to finger the lacy top of one stocking and slip a finger under the band. She trembled. Wanting to calm her, he rubbed his cheeks and hands against her leg as he went lower and lower rolling her stockings down bit by bit finally kneeling and placing a kiss on her calf as he slipped off her heels.

He looked up at her. "You are a lovely woman never let anyone say different." He had said these words to praise and to comfort and he felt her trembling subside. "Most importantly, do not let yourself believe otherwise." He bent back to his task and started to unroll the other stocking giving her other leg the same equally fervent treatment as the other had received. After he was done, he stood up, shrugged off his robe completely and gently caressed her cheek. "Be yourself, Hermione, tonight of all nights as I will be myself. Will you make a memory with me?"

"Yes" said Hermione smiling back at this contradiction of a man. She pulled his head down for a long sweet kiss full of acceptance, gratitude and more than a little bit of anticipatory lust. Her arms wound themselves around his neck. His arms found themselves encircling her waist. Sometime later she pulled her lips from his to say "Thank you, Severus, but I'm still going to beat your pants off! Let's start waist high in the water, shall we?" She took his hand and led him into the pool.

Snape's hands absentmindedly shuffled the cards but his eyes wandered from one thing to another. The first thing was Hermione's delight in sampling her peach margarita discovering that it was deliciously alcoholic but just so. The other things were her long slim legs which she was stretching under the water. Lastly, there were two other things even more distracting. Hermione reclined slightly arching her back giving him quite a gratifying view. As his opponent sipped her frozen confection, he watched intently as her body felt the chill. Her aureoles grew rosier and her nipples more and more taut.

Hermione's words brought him out of watchful reverie "Severus, I need something right now."

"What would that be?" Snape asked.

Do you have any salt?" At his uncomprehending look, she added "Let me introduce you to what a muggle does with a margarita."

She conjured a salt shaker then asked him to put his right forearm palm up on the table. With his curiosity piqued, he watched closely as she sprinkled salt on his stretched forearm in a line. He gasped taken by surprise by the undulating waves of sensations traveling through his body as he felt her licking the salt off his arm. He mused that it had felt quite pleasant as he watched her taking a sip of her drink.

Unexpectedly, she returned for more salt but with the added iciness of her tongue, he was now faced by sensations delivering stinging jabs to his nerve endings in time to her licking. After his second groan, she took a sip then licked her lips at his now taut nipples and ragged breathing. Mission accomplished!

"Thank you for the lesson, Professor Granger. But like any good student learning something new, do allow me to demonstrate my understanding," Snape said. Hermione put her left arm on the table a shiver running down her spine in anticipation but Severus' next word turned that shiver to something else. "No, not on your arm. Go up one ledge. Lie on your side with your back to me, hands above you and your eyes closed . And, remember, when I'm done let me know if I got the essential elements of the lesson correct."

Hermione obediently did as he bade. Every one of her senses was now awake to every nuance - the effusive warmth of the water lapping one side of her body, the chill of the air on her other side, the sound of the water as Snape made his way to her, the vibrations on her skin as she felt him behind her and the awareness of every grain of salt he shook down upon her hip.

Snape knelt behind her placed his left hand on her knee and his right he placed on her outstretched arms. She didn't see his head descend almost eagerly like a hawk diving after his prey but she felt his tongue everywhere on her side but on her hip where the salt lay. He started with slow lapping strops on her thigh. His hand caressed her arms in time.

He stopped and started again on her waist maddeningly flicking at her sensitive skin repeatedly. His hands on her knee and arms immobilized her as her body tried to obey her demands to move and arch. Then he stopped and for some agonizing seconds her body was taut as a bowstring knowing that when he resumed it would be on her hip.

The next move drew a moan from her as she felt his frozen tongue slowly lick the salt while he changed positions to fondle her belly with his left making feather light forays on her back with his right. All the while something else was leaving trailing touches on her lower cheeks. Her left had now freed clutched at his raven hair hard.

His left hand traveled still lower and her body jerked as she felt his hand cup her intimately. Her body shook pushing itself again and again on his hand. She cried out "Oh, please Severus, use your fingers, don't stop ... don't stop.!" But he didn't acquiesce to her heated request instead he cupped her breasts or squeezed her nipples with his other hand for several more minutes even as he licked and sucked more salt off her overheated skin.

"Please." she continued to beg. "I need you to ..."

"That is for another lesson, Hermione," Snape abruptly removed his hand, rolled her onto her back and straddled her. He held her eyes while cupping both her breasts in both hands then sliding his hands slowly downward to her hips. "Did I get the gist of the lesson?"

"There are words for men like you!" her words came breathlessly and her eyes were alight with defiance and passion. Her eyes roved downward but before she could see anything more of his body, he slid off her and turned away.

"I did not start the serious teasing, Hermione," Snape gave her a knowing look while resuming his position opposite her waist deep in the warm water. "Shall we proceed to the game itself then?"

"Yes and you're not going to be the one to finish it either." Hermione her face flushed and breathing none too steady was settling in for a long hard fought game. "Deal!"


	9. Gent, Prat and Wolf

Severus Snape had a problem - three in fact. Problem one was called Urge One a gentlemen proper who wanted to get laid but only if it was the right thing at the right time. Urge Two was a submissive prat who only wanted to get laid but as much as it wanted to get laid it also wanted to surrender outright. Urge Three was a dominant alpha male who wanted to chuck the game, hoist the very willing wench over his shoulder, throw her on the chaise and show her who her man was for the next 24 hours or until something vital dropped off out of sheer exhaustion, whichever came first. The Gent, the Prat and the Wolf all sat on the advisory board he called his mind or the Board for short.

As different as they were, they shared a common mission tonight - seduction, satisfaction and seconds. After all, he had withstood weeks of prolonged foreplay. He had every intention of fulfilling his promise tonight one way or another.

_Gent: How did we ever underestimate her? It is such a little change, go on agree to it, old chap._

_Wolf: Well, does it matter. You're in for it now. She wants it so badly just do it already._

_Prat: Take it and fall at her feet. She doesn't look inclined to be taking prisoners after what you just pulled._

Severus Snape, worldly potions master extraordinaire, took his imaginary cudgel and bludgeoned the annoying urges into temporary silence. He studied his options. He could agree to her new rule or not. It wasn't against any rule that he knew merely a restatement. If he didn't agree, it would be tantamount to admitting defeat. Hermione was growing impatient he could see.

He made his decision and said "Very well, Hermione, as you wish. The loser of the hand will enact the bets he or she placed during the forfeit for the entire allowed time period. The bets will supersede the no touching rule where applicable."

Hermione nodded and proceeded to deal out the cards. A face up ace of spades and a face down for her. A face up jack of hearts and a face down for him. Hermione looked down at her cards and consciously mimicking Snape in their first game said "The first bet sets the tone for the rest of the game. I raise you one flirtatious fellatio no hands whatsoever on target object for fifteen minutes nonstop."

Snape whose mouth was open and ready to say his bet hesitated as his board bombarded him with questions and comments.

_Gent: Stay calm. Focus on the game. She's got an ace._

_Prat: Flirtatious? What does that mean exactly?_

_Wolf: It doesn't matter what it is. I'm with Gent for once. Keep your mind on the game and win!_

_Prat: Is it gentle or rough?_

_Wolf: I'm open to either. Hands, Severus, bet in some handwork!_

_Prat: Have we ever had that kind before?_

_Gent: Can the chatter, both of you!_

Snape's curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask "Please clarify your definition of flirtatious, Ms Granger."

"You don't know?"

"I'm sure that I'm familiar with it. Perhaps, under a different name. Describe it please."

Hermione looked him straight and said "It's a variation, Professor. Lots of tongue and lip action but no suction or undue pressure and, by the way, to mouth depth only."

The answer was immediately received and processed by the Board whose only comment was a collective "Damn, no hands!"

After that what else could he do but reciprocate with, "I see your bet with the female equivalent. I raise you with a feather of variable speed in lieu of tongue for the first five minutes followed by tongue for ten minutes with little or no depth but variable speeds and technique, no hand or fingers."

Without further ado, she dealt out two face up cards - a queen of spades for her and a jack of clubs for him. They both went up a ledge and the water was now waist high.

_Prat: The fates are not being kind. Lie down and howl like the dog you are._

_Gent: No way but to play this one out, my boy._

_Wolf: Bet in a sixty nine position. She might bite. I can hope can't I?_

_Gent: The question is not whether she'll bite but will she let go?_

_Wolf: True, this one seems quite intense._

_Prat: Based on her description, I don't believe we've encountered this before. I'll take notes._

Hermione's bet was "Let's keep this simple. I raise same as before but beyond mouth depth or as much as I can take whichever you prefer."

Without hesitation the Board rose to cheer him on. Snape replied with a level voice "I agree. Simplicity is, of course, best. I see your bet and raise you as before but in a sixty-nine position as far in as I can go or as much as you can take pre-orgasm with fingers."

"Points for originality. I didn't think about that possibility, Professor," Hermione pointed out. "Thinking of two for the price of one, are we?"

She dealt out one face up. Up for her was a five of spades and for him a two of hearts. They both went up one ledge and were now conveniently at hip depth in the water.

_Gent: We have her, men! We can win with a pair._

_Prat: Yes, yes, put me out of my misery._

_Wolf: Come on, bet in some hand work, will you? I'll be very, very good, I promise._

"I bet you the same and raise you light suction and pressure." Hermione offered.

Snape ignored an overly voluble and insistent Wolf and bet with, "I see your light suction and pressure and raise you an orgasm."

They both went up a ledge and the water was at mid-thigh.

"Is fifteen minutes enough, Professor?" she asked. "I usually don't ... I mean no one has ever been able to induce one on me that way before."

"One must hit the correct spots with the right frequency and speed and know just the right moment to apply suction with just enough pressure, Miss Granger,” Snape answered. "Shall we?"

With that they both flipped their down cards up. Her hand was an ace of spades, a seven of hearts, a queen of spades, a two of diamonds and a five of spades. His hand was a jack of hearts, a nine of diamonds, a jack of clubs, a nine of spades and a two of hearts.

_Gent: Two pair beats a high card. That was close._

_Prat: I'm ready for my fifteen minutes now! How do you want me?_

_Wolf: But no hands. I wanted hands._

_Gent: Solos were getting so tiresome. Show more gratitude, Wolf._

_Prat: Where is my notebook?_

Hermione looked over him, wetted her lips. "Hmm .. it seems like all the parts I need are above the water, Professor, very much above the water." Before he could react, she swam over and pressed him down into a reclining position.

"Your depth preference, Professor?" she asked.

"I prefer what any male in his right mind prefers, Ms Granger. Do your utmost best." His hands grabbed on to the pool sides as she proceeded to apply her lost forfeit onto his willing and ready body.

The candles flickered once. The room was steamy but his better parts were entering an even hotter nirvana.

_Gent: Think of England, mother England. You have two more hands of poker to go._

_Wolf: This is her idea of light?_

_Prat: If she's this good with no hands, I am going to be one happy dead man._

_She spent the first few minutes memorizing the shape, heft and feel of him._

_Gent: She's very analytical._

_Wolf: It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for._

After her initial survey, Hermione got to the business of ponying up her forfeiture with great enthusiasm. She placed her hands on either side of his hips to keep her balance and keep her hands from roaming.

_Gent: The ramparts are under attack! Hold on, hold on, men! Don't give in._

_Prat: Go ahead and move those hips. Show her how good that feels._

_Wolf: More, want more, come on ... harder ... longer!_

_Gent: Keep control. Don't let her know you're putty in her hands!_

_Prat: I can do putty! I want to do putty! I need putty!_

As if heeding his avaricious Board members, the suction that had begun so slightly and hesitantly, increased in power and confidence. His hips lost the battle and they arched towards her.

Her knuckles were white as she gripped the ledge edge striving to resist the temptation to use her hands to their most useful effect. If she did, she'd lose the game entirely. But she so wanted to drive him over the edge first. She consciously relaxed her throat and plunged downward.

_Gent: Retreat is not an option! Retreat is for weaklings and cowards! Lord Nelson beat worse odds than this._

Prat: By Merlin's everything, take it all!

Wolf: She wants to play hard, eh? Come and get it then!

Gent: Stay strong!

Wolf: Never been stronger, Gent. Oh! Oh! Ooooh!

Tension coiled in his belly while arousal was reigning unchecked below. Every pleasurable sensation she evoked travelled from his middle then outward increasing his arousal almost to the breaking point. To Hermione's credit she was living up to every term of the forfeiture and he could find no apparent fault with her technique.

_Gent: Picture Cornelius Fudge naked ! This is for national wizarding pride ! Are you a man or a mouse ?_

_Prat: Squeak. Groan. Sigh. Moan. Squeak!_

_Wolf: Oh, hell ! Here comes the pressure! Hold on!_

_Gent: I continue to be amazed by modern women._

_Wolf: And she's worried about performance anxiety? We should be so lucky._

_Prat: Oh! Just right, that's it! So … good!_

Snape was frantically trying to remember why he made a vow to not "lose" it while at the same time finding the wherewithal to breathe in and breathe out.

The reason escaped him and shortly the vow was for naught as Hermione, sensing how close he was and knowing that time was running out, put everything she had into the last few minutes. As the candle flickered twice, Snape lost his vow. Fortunately, Hermione was prepared and it didn't go to waste. Waste not, want more.

_Gent: Raise the flag, men, raise the flag._

_Prat: I can't feel my legs. Where are they?_

_Wolf: Let the chit beware, my turn will come!_

_Gent: Prat! Did you take good notes?_

_Prat: whimper_

_Gent: Prat!?_

_Prat: silence_

_Wolf: He's unconscious._


	10. The Third Hand

Both players went out for a brief paddle around the pool to regain the requisite composure to resume the game. As the second hand commenced, both players had their game faces back on.

However, one had a very sly grin on her face while the other scowled and looked very, very serious. "Professor, you lied to me," Hermione leaned back and sipped her margarita which had magically refilled.

"In what way, Miss Granger," Snape asked.

"I believe that in the last few minutes of the last forfeit, you exceeded the limits as per your noted measurements."

"Belief and fact are two different things. I suggest a factual confirmation the next time the opportunity arises."

"You're absolutely right. I'll make sure to take advantage of the next opportunity. I believe the next hand is your deal," Hermione moved the cards across the table.

Snape took a long pull of his margarita and then shuffled the deck expertly. He dealt one up and one down card. Her up card was a four of diamonds. His was the king of diamonds.

Snape took a look and decided that his first bet should be "I raise you a full body rub with oil, all over."

_Gent: Finally, the offensive is on the march._

_Prat: She can touch me, can't she? Can't she?_

_Wolf: Hands, boy, hands!_

_Prat: Let her touch me!_

Hermione gave him a slow, sizzling look before saying, "I bet you anything edible on any one part of my body."

That bet had his Board drooling over the possibilities. Snape had her measure now and he was going to be relentless. He dealt out two more cards apiece one up and one down. One up for her was the eight of diamonds while his up card was the queen of diamonds.

_Gent: This hand is interesting._

_Prat: I've lost track. Do we want to win or lose this hand?_

_Wolf: I don't care anymore. I can definitely be creative with the edibles._

_Gent: Keep sharp, boy!_

_Prat: A body rub wouldn't be bad._

_Wolf: Too subtle. Keep the rub for later. Edibles can be strategically located for maximum effect._

_Prat: Edibles it is then._

"I see your edibles and raise you several oiled up, full body slides up and down your body with liberal hand use." Snape offered.

_Gent: Thank you._

_Wolf: Finally!_

_Prat: Hooray!_

"I see your rub and slides and raise you edibles of your choosing from my bag of goodies to be applied on your body or mine in an area of your choosing and in the manner of your choosing."

_Prat: Ah .. ah ... please._

_Gent: In the manner of our choosing, does that mean that-_

_Wolf: Yes! Application by tongue, mouth, lips, hands, fingers, hers, ours ... the mind boggles. Very creative of her._

_Gent: What HAS she been reading for research?_

Snape dealt the last open card to each of them. Her up card was a six of diamonds. His up card turned out to be the five of diamonds.

Snape made his bet "I raise you fully oiled, body rubs with five minutes of hand action followed by ten minutes of hand, tongue, lips and mouth of variable pressure, speed and suction used within the context of outercourse."

Hermione pondered that for a moment before saying, "Professor, outercourse is so vague. It could be anything from fondling to petting to anything without actually committing the act in any position."

With a smirk and glittering eyes, Snape responded with, "True, Miss Granger. However, if you win, you will find out soon enough exactly what I mean. And if I win, I promise to show you the extended version outside of a fifteen minute time limit. Would that be acceptable?"

"Quite," she replied. "Shall we?"

They both flipped their down cards simultaneously. Her cards read four of diamonds, five of diamonds, eight of diamonds, six of diamonds and, finally, a seven of diamonds - a straight flush. His cards were revealed to be the king of diamonds, the seven of diamonds, the queen of diamonds, a two of diamonds and the five of diamonds - a flush. Straight flush conquers a plain, old flush.

_Prat: Can we still do the edibles thing later?_

_Wolf: Payback time._

_Gent: Better hurry, lads, still have to oil her up._

_Prat: She has such lovely skin. Don't you think?_

Snape motioned Hermione to the top ledge and placed a cushion behind her collected an irridescent purple bottle from one of the small floating slabs of marble. He ran an appreciative hand down her body rubbing oil from her peaks to her valley then he let her rub oil over his shoulders and chest. The oil's scent was both heady and arousing tingling everywhere it touched. He slid against her full out chest to chest, belly to belly and thigh to thigh. His lips kissed her soft flesh.

_Prat: So responsive. She deserves all the pleasure we can give her._

_Gent: Men, move out! Find that spot and drive her to madness!_

_Wolf: Don't settle for anything short of a hoarse scream._

His hands made her all too aware of her femininity. Her hold on the cushion turned into a death grip as her body yielded to the combined pleasures brought on by the oil, his kisses and his supple, knowing fingers.

_Wolf: Do we want her squirming, aching or throbbing?_

_Gent: All of the above._

_Prat: I second that._

His hands had done their very best and was now, per his forfeit, due for replacement on the ten minute mark. Under lidded eyes, she watched him move into a new position. As he worshipped her, the rest of her body was graced with bold caresses and gentle squeezes spreading the provocative oil as he went.

_Wolf: Ah, got it. Let's see if she takes it as well as she gives it._

_Prat: Touch me, touch me, please._

_Gent: Show no mercy! Dive!_

He bent to his mission with the concentration and zeal he brought to anything he felt worthwhile. He cavorted in her hidden delights uncovering and exposing her nubile body to sensations she'd only read about. Her body's arching reactions told him all he needed to know. But he wanted so much more from her. With only a few minutes left, he held her hips still and went at it with a vengeance determined to not relent until he had proof of her satisfaction. To his concentration and zeal, he now added his knowledge and experience.

His agile fingers competed with his probing tongue time and time again - thrust, parry, flick, block and thrust again. This dual assault left her blind to everything but sensation and need. A need that her lover was fulfilling and creating all at the same time. Her need was building ever higher, coiling tighter. Her fulfillment when it came brought her every nerve and thought to a knife's edge of awareness. He brought her over the edge into soaring free flight before time ran out. He gorged on her satisfaction. Waste not, want even more.

Wolf: A job well done if I do say so myself.

After the candle flickered twice, they lay in each others arms for a while gathering their strength for the next hand. Both contemplated what to do with the edibles later on and set about playfully exploring future locations for said edibles as well as testing out possible application methods. These actions, however well intentioned, led to another round of mutually satisfying vow breaking.

_Prat: A little honey goes a long way. Save some for later._

_Gent: Well, she's willing, we're willing and she's no longer a student. I see no impediment to further, more serious explorations._

_Wolf: Willing and incredible muscle control. What more could I ask for?_

_Prat: There is more to life than sex._

_Wolf: Name me one thing._

They lay entwined with his arms about her and her head on his chest. Every caress became an expression of need. Every sigh was a wish to fulfill and every kiss was a promise. Waste not, need more.

"I'm sorry for teasing you in NEWTs class by the way," Hermione confessed. "Severus, this .. you .. all this was not what I expected,"

"What did you expect?" Severus stroked her hair relishing the feel of her against him.

"Nothing on this scale," Hermione propped her elbow on his chest and looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. "Look at this place. I really didn't think you had it in you."

"Am I living up to my promise, you think?" Severus asked. ""I have never helped make a memory before."

_Wolf: Eeeyuh! It's getting seriously emotional over here. Wake me when they're ready to go hormonal again._

_Gent: To play or not to play that is the question._

_Prat: What choice does he have but to give up already. Where is he going to find someone like her again?_

"This is unbelievable," she pointed out. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Hermione," Snape said. "We're even now. No more proving the other wrong or better prepared all right."

"In that case, I propose we start fresh." She extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Hermione."

He shook her hand. "Severus, pleased to meet you.

Hermione trailed a finger down his jawline. "So, tell me what is this man Severus all about?"

"But first tell me, what you were doing with the Femme Squad?" Snape asked. "McGonagall, Hooch, Pomfrey and Pince."

"I don't know if you want to know, Severus, it was practical advice mostly."

"Do tell. I made a promise to myself to repay them for all their help. Details would be most helpful."

"I wanted to know how to please a man, especially how to do certain things the best possible way."

They continued to talk about her mentors interspersed with intense snogging sessions and practical demonstrations of what Hermione had learned. After some time that proved neither restful or calming, they returned to sit across the table from each other. The brush of the heated pool's waters heightened their awareness and inflamed their already sensitized flesh. The game stood between them and had to be settled.

Hermione asked a good question. "What happens if we don't complete the game or suspend stated in the rules but go do the consequences anyway?"

"Theoretically, we will continue to be drawn to each other to finish the third hand." Snape answered in measured tones his eyes never leaving hers. "We may have to find ways to pacify the effects every now and then, if ... if that is what you want, Hermione."

"I see." Hermione commented. "It could prove distracting, couldn't it?"

"Yes. Neither one of use can afford to be distracted. It could prove fatal." Severus looked down on the cards. "We should end it. We have the one memory."

"Is the one enough for you?"

"Hermione, it's what we agreed on."

"It's not always necessary to accept what's on offer, especially if there is a chance for more."

"Is there more?"

"Ask and find out."

Snape took his time forming just the right words. "Will you make more memories with me? Do you want to?"

"I would love to."

Snape took the deck of cards and made his way towards her. Just before he reached her, he tossed the cards high into the air overhead. Amidst a shower of clubs, diamonds, spades and hearts, Severus pulled Hermione into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "I seem to have misplaced the cards."

"And I didn't bring an extra deck."

"Too bad, this postpones the third hand. Indefinitely."

"I have no problem with that. This heat is getting to both of us. I believe a change in venue would be beneficial, Professor."

"I completely agree, Miss Granger. Let me introduce you to a lovely chaise lounge right over there ..." Severus led Hermione out of the pool. "It has the most interesting pillows."

_Gent: Wolf, wake up. It's the main event._

_Wolf: This one is not going to like it slow for very long._

_Prat: Pace yourselves, men. There's still 20 hours left to go. I don't want to miss anything._

_Wolf: Ah, now, we find out if all our exercising was worth it._

_Gent: To life, wonder, laughter and passion!_

* * *

On the Hogwarts Express returning to London, Hermione Granger smiled a secret smile. She fingered the two shrunken Tantric pillows in her robe pocket. Severus had created the pillows to be akin to a pensieve capturing all the impressions and feelings of the person lying on it. The perfect home for the perfect memory.

Her introduction was sweet, gentle and unhurried. Their time together was full of frenetic passion mixed with tender affection and shared laughter. It was just as he had promised.

Last night they had strolled in the moonlight hand in hand and spoke of what ifs. Nothing was certain. Nothing was guaranteed. The only thing she had was a certain urge to fulfill a few promises of her own when the time came.

She said she would come back. He said he would be careful and wait.

They'd write letters. They would get to know each other.

For now that was enough.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I cruel to stop the action where I did? I couldn't possibly top what images are going through your minds, gentle readers, so why try.
> 
> I have started posting the sequel called The Urge Notorious. Head on over there!


End file.
